When It's Over
by Brambleshadow of WindClan
Summary: Songfic. Hanson is sensing that something's up with Judy and Inspector Rainey, and he's not happy about it. So what's he to do when he takes the situation into his own hands?


**For the sake of this story, let's pretend Hanson dating Garret never happened. This also takes place during the episode "What About Love?" so there will be tags for that ep. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When It's Over<strong>_

Officer Tom Hanson of the Jump Street division glanced up from his paperwork and looked over at Judy Hoffs, a fellow Jump Street officer and one of his best friends. He'd suspected that she'd been seeing Inspector Rainey, but he didn't have any proof. Besides, it was none of his business.

That didn't stop him from worrying, though. Tom was very protective of Judy—and maybe he had feelings of his own for her. To him, as of late, it seemed that Judy and Marcus's relationship had changed, but he didn't know why.

_When you look into his eyes, it comes to you as no surprise  
>It's always the same<br>__Every time he's out with you, he tries to tell you what to do  
><em>_You don't need it that way_

Tom thought that Judy had recently been avoiding the inspector, who was suddenly trying to tell her what to do. He didn't know why, just like he wasn't sure of the change in the relationship—if there even _was _a relationship. What he did know was that Judy didn't need to be treated like that.

While Hanson was musing over the relationship between his fellow officer and the inspector, Hoffs was doing her best to avoid any sort of contact with Marcus. When she looked at him now, it came as no surprise that there was nothing for her in his eyes. She didn't need this.

_Sometimes you think you're playing the fool  
><em>_He's running around breaking all the rules  
><em>_Somehow that don't seem fair  
><em>_There's got to be a better way  
><em>_You know what I'm trying to say_

Earlier that week, they'd been doing a routine interview with some kids at a local high school and she'd had to bring him along. Then when Hoffs had to apprehend some punks, Inspector Rainey hadn't obeyed her order to stay put. And on top of that, he was already married to another woman! While Judy might be thinking she was a fool, Marcus was the one breaking all the rules.

Tom thought about all this as he studied her. Finally, he couldn't take just sitting around anymore, and, rising, he walked over to Judy's desk. He leaned forward and planting his hands on the desktop. Looking her in the eye, he said, "Jude, we need to talk."

Judy dropped the pencil she'd been holding, nodded, rose, and followed him down to the basement. Hanson noticed her silence the whole way down. A flash of resentment went through him. This wasn't fair to her, and there had to be a better way. Judy certainly deserved one.

She turned and faced him, one hand perched jauntily on her hip. "Well, Hanson?"

"How are you doing, Judy? Personally, I mean."

He sensed her hesitation before she replied, "How is my personal life any of your business?"

"You've been seeing Inspector Rainey, haven't you?"

Judy breathed in sharply. "How'd you know that?" she snapped.

"You know me. I never quit being a cop." Hanson tried for a smile, then was serious again. "Judy, it's not fair to you. There has to be a better way. I mean, he's married!" He sighed in frustration at her mulish look and scratched the back of his head. "You know what I'm trying to say, Jude."

'_Cause deep, deep down inside  
><em>_You're living in a life of total lies  
><em>_What did he ever do for you?  
><em>_What's he trying to put you through?  
><em>_I just don't understand_

She had lost some of the defensive look and relaxed slightly. "So you're saying, what, that I should end things with him? I'm trying, Hanson, and he's trying to burn me!"

"Why?" he asked, involuntarily stepping closer. "Why not let me help you? Judy, what did he ever do for you?"

"Good question," she muttered.

Tom raised a hand and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "I don't understand what he's trying to put you through. Why burn you just because you're trying to end it?"

_You showed him love and tenderness  
><em>_Touched him with your sweet caress  
><em>_Now he's leaving you  
><em>_So what's the point in working it out?  
><em>_Tell me what it's all about  
><em>_That's why I'm saying_

_I hope you're with me  
><em>_I hope you're with me when it's over  
><em>_I hope you're with me  
><em>_I hope you're with me when it's over_

"Hanson, _he _doesn't want it to end!"

Tom frowned, and he gripped her shoulder. "Has he been harassing you?"

Judy shrugged his hand off. "Yes," she admitted.

"Judy . . .," Hanson said softly. He lightly stroked her cheek then pulled her to him. She tensed at first, but then relaxed. "You've never been anything but loving to him, haven't you?"

She nodded, and he could see her fighting back tears of frustration. Tom made his voice soothing as he added, "So what's the point in working it out with him if you're the one leaving him? Tell me, Judy. I'm here for you." And right now, with him holding her, her body felt so good, so natural against his . . . Hanson hoped she would be with him when all this was over.

_You won't be lonely  
><em>_You won't be lonely when it's over  
><em>_You won't be lonely  
><em>_You, when it's over_

_It's over, it's over, it's over  
><em>_It's over, it's over, it's over_

"Hanson, I—" Judy was cut off by the sound of the basement door opening and approaching footsteps. Tom released her and they both spun around, his heart leaping into his throat. If it was Marcus . . .

Then the person came into view, and it took all he had not to sigh with relief. It was just Sal "the Blowfish", the janitor.

Sal paused when he saw them. "Oh, I didn't know anyone was down here." Then he noticed how close they were, and his eyes narrowed behind his thick glasses. "Hey, you two aren't—"

"No, Sal," Judy said quickly—too quickly, Tom thought.

The maintenance engineer studied her and Tom for a moment more before shrugging. "Well, I just came down here to get a wrench." He found said wrench and held it up. "I'll leave you two to your conversation. See ya." He disappeared back up the steps.

Judy started to follow, but Tom grabbed her upper arm and held her in place. "Jude," he said softly, "I just wanted you to know that you wont' be lonely when it's over. And if we can prove he's been harassing you"—his eyes hardened at the thought—"we can help. _I'll _help."

"Hanson, I get that you want to help, but"—Judy bit her lower lip—"let me fight this one, okay?"

As much as he hated to admit, he knew she was right—to a certain degree at least. Sighing, he stepped aside and watched as Judy headed up the steps.

Hanson wasn't far behind.

_And in the morning when he's gone  
><em>_Please don't sing that sad, sad song  
><em>_I don't want to hear it  
><em>_Forget about him, let him go  
><em>_It won't hurt what he don't know_

Once they were back on the main floor of the chapel, Judy started to go for her desk. Tom gritted his teeth when he saw Marcus was lurking nearby. The inspector immediately homed in on Officer Hoffs and began heading over. There was no way Hanson was going to let Rainey hurt Hoffs any more than he already had, so he moved fast to intercept him, keeping him away from Judy.

She stopped abruptly, annoyance flashing briefly across her face. "Hanson—," she began.

"Judy, please," he begged. "I'm trying to help you!"

"You can help by leaving this to me."

"But—"

"Stop!"

"Judy—"

"Hanson . . . ," she warned.

He lowered his voice, his tone urgent. "Just make him let it go. Forget about him." A slight smirk crossed his face. "Besides, what he doesn't know will never hurt him." A quick glance over his shoulder showed Marcus was coming closer. Tom didn't have much time. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Think about my offer," in her ear.

She sighed. "I will. Now will you please go?"

"I—" Hanson broke off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he snapped irritably, "What?"

"Just wondering if I could talk with Judy," Marcus said. "If it's all right with you, that is." His dark eyes flicked between the two Jump Street cops, a question in their depths.

Caught, Tom looked at Judy for help. She inclined her head slightly and said, "It's okay, Hanson. You can go back to your desk."

Oh so reluctantly, he did. Of course, being as agitated and concerned for Judy as he was, there was no way he was going back to paperwork. At least this gave him an opportunity to think things over, maybe overhear their conversation. But they were too far away . . . Lip-reading would be a perfect skill right about now.

_What's he trying to say to you?  
><em>_What's he trying to tell you?  
><em>_He don't really care  
><em>_Face the truth and realize  
><em>_You don't need his alibis no more_

Hanson would have given anything to know what Rainey was saying to her. He thought, _What's he trying to tell you, Judy? _It was obvious that the inspector wanted her back, but he didn't really care about how he would do it or how Judy would feel.

Anger clawed at him. _Why _wouldn't Judy let him help her? She needed it; anyone could see that. Yes, she ended the relationship, but it was clear Rainey didn't want it to be over.

_Just face the truth, man, and realize she doesn't want you. And Jude, you don't need his alibis anymore. If only you would _let _me help you . . . maybe, when all this is over . . ._

_I hope you're with me  
><em>_I hope you're with me when it's over  
><em>_I hope you're with me  
><em>_I hope you're with me when it's over_

_You won't be lonely  
><em>_You won't be lonely when it's over  
><em>_You won't be lonely  
><em>_You, when it's over_

_It's over, it's over, it's over  
><em>_It's over, it's over, it's over_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "When It's Over" by Loverboy<strong>


End file.
